


concerts and cigarettes

by njornoir



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njornoir/pseuds/njornoir
Summary: in which, a miserable concert turns into a fateful evening for Morrissey





	concerts and cigarettes

Morrissey was standing in the queue for a random local show in his town. Wearing his New York Dolls shirt, he nervously checked his phone every few minutes. He didn't like crowds, never did. Being surrounded by people happily chatting, just reminded him of his inability to do so. Just as he thought of going home, the door opened. He got inside as quick as possible and headed straight for a corner. Seeing so many people at once made him anxious. A few people looked at him weirdly, but he didn't care enough to confront them. He examined the club. It was nothing special really, quite small with a bar on the left side. He was in the right corner of the crowded room, trying to convince himself to not leave. Morrissey decided to just focus on the stage in the middle of the club but his eyes kept drifting towards the crowd. All of a sudden, he saw a familiar face entering. At least he thought it was familiar, he didn't have a good memory for faces, especially for the people at his school, which he mostly ignored. The familiar person started walking towards the bar. Was he even allowed inside here? Morrissey thought to himself, since he looked way too young to be happily chatting with a bartender. His thoughts got interrupted by the lights turning out and the band entering the stage.

Morrissey was one of the first ones to leave the club. Standing outside, he slowly felt more at ease again. The group wasn't nearly as good as the magazine made it seem. While he was getting ready to write an angry text about how this article made him go out for nothing, he didn't notice the familiar guy exiting the club. He was too focused on ranting about his terrible experience, until something fell on the floor landing right by his feet. This was followed by someone swearing quite loud. Morrissey jumped a bit and put his phone down. Looking at the floor he noticed that it was a lighter. He picked it up and started looking for the person that was yelling just a second ago. He didn't have to look for long though, as the familiar looking guy, noticed his lighter in Morrissey's hand and started walking towards him excitedly. Oh no, he thought, he really wasn't up to talking to this kid. He also thought it was quite immoral to give someone younger than him a lighter. Before he could think of an appropiate reaction, the lighter was snatched out of his hand. „Thanks mate.“ the guy said, a cigarette dangling out of the right corner of his mouth. Morrissey was paralyzed for a bit, as the other person casually lit his cigarette. He could have sworn that he has seen his face before but he really couldn't tell in which context. „Uhh, you alright?“ the guy said. Morrissey interrupted his thought process. „Yeah, I'm fine.“ he said, taking out his phone again, wanting to finish the text he started writing. He hoped that this was enough to make the other person leave. The shorter one didn't seem to care though, as he kept smoking his cigarette in front of Morrissey. „You know, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before“ he said, after examining Morrissey's face for a while. Morrissey just nodded his head as a response. He really didn't want to talk to a stranger, especially not after such a miserable show. „Hey, what's your name?“ the boy said, still smoking. God this kid can't take a hint, Morrissey thought. He put his phone away, now looking up. „Morrissey“ he answered shortly. He really wished the guy would catch on to the fact that he wasn't a small talk type of guy, but as this didn't seem to happen, he decided to just answer as quickly as possible and then make up some excuse to leave, if he had to. The other guy started smiling. „My name's Johnny. Are you from here?“ This was horrible, why did he go out tonight? „Yeah“ Morrissey answered shortly. „That's great! I moved here not too long ago. We probably go to the same school. Thats why you looked so familiar.“ Johnny went on like this for a while. Morrissey just nodded along, not contributing anything to his monologue. Until Johnny mentioned the New York Dolls. „Wait, you listen to the New York Dolls?“ Morrissey answered, now completely forgetting about the rant he was writing earlier. „Yeah, good to finally meet someone who has some taste.“ Johnny laughed and suddenly Morrissey didn't feel nervous anymore. Someone called out Johnny's name. It seemed to be a friend of him, as he gestured for Johnny to get moving. Great, even the new guy had more friends than him. „Wait a second!“ Johnny yelled. „I'll see you at school tomorrow." He smiled, took out another cigarette and then walked to his friend. 

Morrissey was paralyzed again. It was the first time, he met someone that liked the same music as him and he said they would talk in school. Maybe this night wasn't as horrible as he thought. But this bit of optimism was gone as he walked home alone. Johnny wouldn't talk to him at school. He was just being polite. Morrissey started overthinking again. No, Johnny was way too friendly to him, he must be lying. They would probably never talk again. He should be more realistic. As he walked into his house, hearing his parents arguing again, he thought to himself, this night was indeed horrible.


End file.
